Second Meeting
by Chynalee
Summary: 1yr before PB, Riddick saved a passengership of 6 people. Now, after saving the universe, he's on the run again. Enter Chelsea, one of the people he saved. She's never gotten over his voice, or her desire for him. What will happen in close confinement?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I don't own Riddick (T.T But I wish I did!) I _do _own Chelsea.

I watched PB and TCoR, and I couldn't stop myself from beginning a new fanfic, but on Riddick. I'll try to keep him as in character as possible.

There's going to be mature stuff in this, so warning now!

Seven years. Seven years since I'd last seen him…But his voice still taunted me.

_They say most of your brain shuts down in cryosleep…_

I'd heard stories about him. About his time on the planet where the only set once every 29 years. About his conquering of the Necromongers. About how he saved the universe he hated.

_All but the primitive side…_

All of that in six years. Damn. I wasn't surprised.

_All but the animal side…_

And Riddick was a completely different animal.

Seven years ago, one year before Johns caught up with him, he saved my life. Completely unintentionally, of course. I, and five other people, owed our lives to that convict. But I won't go into it too much. It was nothing special. Just a commercial ship that lost power five days into the voyage; and a convict that we set loose so he could cover our asses. Poetic justice, that.

I'll never forget that voice; that deep, guttural sound that stirred things inside me; things I'm still embarrassed to talk about. On the odd occasion that I found myself alone with him in the cockpit, I'd study him. Sometimes we'd talk. He wasn't…quite what I expected. He affected the primal side of me that I thought I'd suppressed. I was afraid of him. I'd have been stupid not to be. But I was also fascinated. I think he knew. I _know_ he knew. He could smell arousal, couldn't he?

His words stayed with me. Words that had made me flush with shame, horror. _Listen sweetness. I'm flattered, but not interested. You got me? I'm not into weakness. _Then he'd turn his silver gaze back to the controls.

Oh, I got him. I wasn't his type. I was weak. The other two women on board? Now they were his type, and in them, he showed interest. They were fit; toned; independent, kick ass warrior-chicks. Everything I wasn't. I was the nerdy doctor with the stereotypical glasses. But why, if I was supposed to be so smart, did the first man I was attracted to in four years, have to be a murderer? I didn't know at the time, but I like to think that in the seven years since that voyage, I've learned a little more about myself.

Chelsea Tithe. 29 last month. And though I'm still not a kick ass warrior-chick, I've learned to keep a few things hidden up my sleeve.

It was a planet whose name was a string of numbers and letters that I didn't bother to remember. It was a tropical planet. The forests completely surrounded the human cities, and most people didn't venture beyond the city boundaries. It was wild out there. Dangerous.

Without the threat of the end of the universe hanging over my head, life was normal. I saw my patients, then went home and crashed.

I never thought I'd see him again. Small universe, huh?

I saw him slip through the market crowd, and my heart stopped. How he managed not to stand out, I don't know, but hardly anyone noticed him. He looked around, and I held my breath, but his gaze passed me over. I couldn't stop a small spurt of disappointment that he hadn't recognized me. But then, why should he?

I cursed myself for my stupidity and walked back to my apartment. I dumped my stuff on the counter and headed straight for the shower. The water pounded my back, massaging my aching shoulders, stiff with stress and tension. When I was finished, I opened my bathroom door and walked into the hallway, towel wrapped around my body.

Needless to say, I wasn't exactly expecting Riddick to have made himself at home on my couch.

Next chapter will be in Riddick's point of view. There will be sexual situations (Though not actual sex. Not yet, anyway.) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I watched her eyes widen. Guess she hadn't expected me to drop by. The scent of fear radiated off her skin. Heady stuff.

I watched her forcibly push aside her fear and straighten her shoulders, which did interesting things to her breasts.

"What do you want?" Her voice was confident, and mellower than last I'd heard. She had backbone now. Another change for the better.

"I need a place to lie low for a while," she swallowed hard when I spoke. Hmm.

"So why here, of all places?" She was moving almost imperceptibly towards a side table. Almost.

I was up and across the room, knife at her throat before she could blink. "Because you owe me, sweetness."

She glared at me defiantly. Oh yes, definite backbone. "So does the entire universe."

"The entire universe has mercs on my neck."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why me?"

"'Cause you're the only one who hasn't bragged that the Riddick once saved your ass." There now. I could see she understood. I lowered the knife slowly. She edged away, her hand still clutching at the damp towel.

"Let me get changed and I'll get you settled," she said and backed toward what I assumed was her bedroom. She went through the door and shut the door with a quiet click. I notice she didn't lock it. Smart girl. I would've been obliged to follow if she had.

She came out ten minutes later. Holding a bag of what I assumed were clothes a pillow and a thin blanket and dressed in sensible cotton pajamas. She piled the stuff on the couch and I made my way over only to stop at her raised hand. "Wait right there big boy. You're sleeping in the bed."

"Any reason why I get the special treatment?"

"I don't want someone to walk in and see you snoozing on my couch. I don't think you want someone to walk in on you either."

I raised my eyebrows, "People walk in on you often?"

"I'm a doctor," she replied. "I need to be accessible in case of an emergency." She straightened from tidying up her sleeping area. "Bathroom's there across from us, kitchen is connected to this living area by a buffet counter, and bedroom's down the hall," she said pointing. "The sheets are clean. Good night." She stood with her hands on her hips and glared. "Don't go through my underwear drawer."

Good thing I don't take orders well. "Don't I get a good night kiss?" She stiffened in feminine outrage, but she couldn't hide her increased heart rate, or the smell of arousal coming from her warm body.

I chuckled and walked towards her bedroom. "By the way," I said over my shoulder. "What's your name? I forgot."

"Chelsea," was the soft reply.

"Chelsea…" I tried the name out. "You smell different." With that, I walked through the door, leaving it open behind me. It wouldn't do to have her sneak out and tip someone off. Somehow, though, I doubted the thought had even crossed her mind.

Her bedroom was clean, no dust, no clutter, everything ordered just so. Must have been the doctor in her. Her scent permeated the room. I hadn't been lying when I'd said she'd smelled different. Her sent was wilder now, confident. Sexy. But she'd never get rid of the smell that ID'ed her as feminine.

Back on the junk heap of a ship, she'd talked to me. Annoying female. I could only blame myself, though, since I'd talked back. Bad idea. She started getting ideas about the two of us. But I don't fuck little girls who don't know shit about real life. About danger. Well. She'd changed now, hadn't she?

I kicked off my boots and lay down on the bed. Been I while since I'd seen one, let alone slept in one. I drifted into a doze.

Chelsea POV

It was a good thing I like my furniture soft and comfy, or else I'd have had a hard time getting comfortable. Not that I was having any luck falling asleep anyway.

_God_ that voice. My nipples tightened just thinking about it, and I felt my cheeks blaze. I wrapped my comfort blanket tighter around me.

I could still see every defined muscle, emphasized by his tight, black tank. Muscle that made me want to sink my claws into him in a very feral way. He was sex on legs! If somebody found a way to bottle whatever it was about him that made things low inside me tighten, they'd make a fortune on the intergalactic market, let me tell you.

I forced my mind off that particular train of thought. Getting all hot and bothered wouldn't help me, especially when he was in the next room and probably knew exactly what he was doing to me…the bastard. No. No I couldn't blame him. I was all me. It's not like he'd been _trying_ to turn me on. He hadn't even remembered my name for crying out loud.

_He remembered how you smelled…_

Probably because the primal side of his brain filed it away for some reason. Anyway, enough of this!

I needed to think; to plan for tomorrow. He'd need new clothes and food. And we'd have to hammer out a schedule or something. An escape route just in case the mercenaries found him…and I'd have to sharpen up on my self-defense and knife wielding. It wouldn't do to be completely useless if it came to a fight. I'd show him that I wasn't the weak, meek Chelsea of seven years ago. I'd evolved.

Okidokes! So that's the second chapter. I'll get the third one up as soon as I have time to work on it. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I know that in the last chapter, I had Riddick speaking in first person, but from now on, I'm going to write him in third so that I can make the distinction between him and Chelsea. Also, I re-read the second chapter and I realized that it was rather abrupt. I'll try and make up for it!

Just in case there's some confusion as to Chelsea's ready acceptance of Riddick into her home and their short (sort of cryptic) conversation, I'm going to clarify on some points: Riddick is big on secrecy, especially now that he has a horde of mercenaries after him, and Chelsea is the only one from 7 years ago who hasn't told friends, co-workers, etc. about how Riddick saved her. Riddick choosing to stay with her is a smart move because no-one would think to connect her with him, but he knows he can trust her to some degree since she owes him her life.

I meant to show you guys that by accepting Riddick into her home with hardly any questions, that Chelsea is someone who takes her debts seriously. Riddick acquired her complete loyalty when he saved her. If you have any other questions, PM me, and I'll answer them in the next chapters!

Now on with the story! (Chelsea's POV)

* * *

I blinked as a ray of sunshine fell over my face. Uhhg, thank all that was Holy that today was a Saturday. I could sleep all day in the lovely sun…I stretched like a cat, twisting my body this way and that, and heard the satisfying sound of my vertebras re-aligning. Sleeping on a couch all night was not recommended…

Couch. I was sleeping on the couch. Everything came back and I snapped out of my post-sleep languor.

I leapt of the couch, grabbed my overnight bag, and raced into the bathroom. I then proceeded to take the fastest shower known to mankind, throw on my clothes, and raced back out again.

All the while, my mind had been saying one thing, over and over again. _Riddick. Riddick. Riddick. Riddick is here. He's in your room. Riddick…_

I left my hair down to air dry and whipped up some pancake batter. Just because there was a convict turned hero sleeping in my bedroom, didn't mean I had to give up my Saturday morning pancakes.

I'd just set pancakes, orange juice, bacon and eggs on the small kitchen table when Riddick walked in, still wearing his clothes from last night.

I stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen and fiddled with the hem of my shirt. "I, uh…I made breakfast," I said in a low voice. "Hungry?"

His nostrils flared as he turned towards the table. "Starving," he said. He sat down as I made up a heaping plate of food, and dug in with relish. I couldn't help the small thrill of pleasure that tingled its way up my spine. He liked my cooking! I mentally slapped myself and took my own plate of food to the buffet counter.

"So," I said between bites of fluffy goodness. "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" Jesus how did he _do _that?! Each word he spoke seemed deliberately toned to make my mouth go dry.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, plan."

"I _plan_ on staying under the radar as well as I can. I'll bunk here with you until the merc cloud following me is significantly depleted, tell the bigwigs sending out the bounties not to fuck with me, then make my way to Furya," he looked at me through his black goggles. It was a bit disconcerting, not being able to see his eyes.

"Furya," I whispered to myself. My father's stories retold themselves in my head. I'd imagined going there. Running through the forests, swimming in the freshwater seas…finally letting the part of myself that I'd kept locked away to roam free and uninhibited.

I blinked out of the daze and returned my attention to Riddick who was looking at me silently. I cleared my throat. "You'll probably be here for a while then. We're going to have to prepare. I'll have to shop for more food, and I'll need your sizes to get you some clothes…Is there anything else in particular that you need?"

"Yeah, but I'll take care of that bit," he leaned back and stretched, and I couldn't help myself when I ran my eyes over his washboard abs, powerful shoulders…

He smirked knowingly when he caught me staring. I jumped down from the stool and put the dirty plates in the dishwasher, mumbled some excuses and grabbed my purse as I rushed out the door.

Geez. I really needed to stop doing that. How was I going to prove that I was now an independent, worldly woman if I stuttered and blushed like a school girl every time he moved?

I quickly bought sandwich meats and cheese, some veggies and fruits and went back to my apartment to drop them off before exiting again to find Riddick some clothes. I didn't see him. Guess he went to "take care of that bit."

It was a good thing that the open market was within a short walking distance. I stepped into a likely looking tent and picked out a few black tanks and shirts, some cargo pants and jeans, socks…I hesitated when I saw the underwear section, then grabbed the first package that I saw in his size, flushing furiously.

I paid for the clothes and headed towards a smaller tent that specialized in bathroom necessities. Racks of body-wash, deodorants, and colognes lined the three side of the tent. I doubted Riddick wanted to kick mercenary butt while smelling like a flower, so I reached for a bottle of body-wash and sniffed experimentally. I moaned in pleasure. That was some good stuff! I think I stood there for a good ten minutes, inhaling soap fumes, before I snapped out of it and grabbed some deodorant and a toothbrush.

As I was leaving for my apartment, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't loo—," uh oh. It was Daisy Phillips. An annoying, nosy patient and gossip extraordinaire. I shifted my shopping bags behind me in a slow you-cannot-see-the-bags-and-will-not-ask-about-them movement. Of course it didn't work.

"Doctor _Tithe!_ Are you shopping for a man? That can mean only one thing! You're _involved_ with someone aren't you?" Daisy exclaimed at the top of her lungs. The silent stares of other customers caused my face to redden instantly. DAMN it. I could never control that! The blush, of course, had Daisy crowing in delight.

"I _knew_ it! You've been holding out on me!" She made a grab for the bags, but I sidestepped out of her way.

"Mrs. Phillips, I'm not--," I began.

"The boys at the hospital will be absolutely devastated! Wait till everyone hears you've been in a relationship. And for quite some time now, since you're buying clothes for him," she looked at me expectantly.

Oh, jeez. What was I supposed to tell her? 'No, of course not, Ms. Daisy, I'm just harboring a wanted criminal in my apartment because mercenaries are after him; he's really not all that bad!' I told her the only thing I could.

"Uhh, you've caught me, Mrs. Phillips. Yes I'm involved with someone, but we'd like to keep our relationship a secret right now."

"Oh I understand, dear. Very well, no one will hear a word from my lips about the matter! Ciao!" She left in a bundle of energy, leaving me drained and exhausted.

I headed back to my apartment and set the clothes on the counter. God, what a day. It only took one conversation with Daisy to kill any energy that I had stored up.

I stretched out on the couch and wrapped myself in my blanket. I'd take a cat nap. Just to get my energy back…

* * *

I was engulfed in a cocoon of warmth. I arched my back, eyes closed, sighing in contentment…only to stop, mid-stretch. My nose twitched in recognition of a dark, musky scent…the body-wash I'd bought earlier today. The smell permeated the air around me, and my eyes shot open to find the source of the smell.

"So, we're in a relationship, are we?" Riddick's low voice came from behind me and I tensed. "A secret one… huh?"

I gulped.

"Tell me, why, as the second half of this _relationship_, I didn't even know until today?"

…Uh oh.

* * *

So there's the third chapter folks! Hope you enjoyed it. We'll get more action in the next chapters, so bear with me. And no, not just _that_ kind of action. . Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank racerforlife, gypsy-leah, jjbroadway, sammy, Riddicks-gurl1988, and MaelstromK for reviewing on the first 3 chapters. Thanks guys, it means a lot to me!

* * *

I gulped as I debated how to answer him. Looking back on the past few hours, I'd fallen back into my twenty two year-old self, clumsy, panicky and unsure of myself. _This_ was how I was to demonstrate how I'd changed? What had happened to the cool and in-control persona I'd perfected over the seven years since that incident? Demolished within a few hours of _meeting _the man.

Well, no more. I wouldn't let him turn me into a stuttering, blithering idiot. I blamed shock for my actions today, but no more. Chelsea the professional was back and she was staying.

"You weren't here when I got back," I said, sitting up and arranging the blanket around me. "So I couldn't tell you about our new dilemma."

I raised my eyes to his, refusing to be cowed by the silver gleam of light reflected off his eyes. "One of my patients bumped into me at the market and saw what was in the bags. Assumptions were made. I decided it would be better if I went along with it than if I protested. Besides, it gives you an excuse if you happen to be seen entering and exiting my apartment."

"Seen? Are you trying to insult me?" He cocked an eyebrow arrogantly.

"No, but there's a possibility whether you like it or not," I glared. "Besides, it's just an act. Don't get your panties in a twist," I turned to get off the couch. In a flash, he'd grabbed my shoulder, yanked me backwards, and had me pinned between a hard chest and soft cushions.

"Remember who you're talking to, Chelsea. I am _not_ someone to be fucked with," his voice was cold. A warning.

I chose to ignore it, and shoved him. He only moved a few inches, so I brought my face very close to his and said clearly and succinctly, "Neither am I."

We stared at each other for a few more seconds, before he let me up. I stalked off towards my home-office, my heart still beating from the knowledge that I had come _this _close to dying. The only thing that had saved me was the fact that he needed me alive to stave away suspicion.

I reached the haven of my office and took a couple fortifying breaths before pulling a sheaf of paperwork from out of my briefcase.

Cold. In control. Unemotional. This became a mantra in my head. If I wanted to prove to Riddick that I wasn't the same person I'd been on that ship, I'd have to remember those three things. I wouldn't regress. I refused.

There would be no more emotional screw-ups.

* * *

I'm sorry this segment is so short, but I thought that this would be a good place to stop it for now. I'll have another chapter up as soon as I can manage. Please have patience with me! *bows*


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the short chapter last time. Serious writers block, plus it seemed appropriate to end it there. This chapter continues on with the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

I got through a good portion of the paper work before I went to fix dinner.

I was washing cucumbers when I felt him enter the room. I studiously ignored him and my heart, which beat faster whenever he was near.

We stood in silence, me, slicing vegetables: Riddick, staring at my back. Finally, his voice broke the quiet. "Your smell changed from last night to this morning, and again this afternoon. It was like your identity changed, too."

"I slipped back into my old skin for a few hours today. I think seeing you again, surprised me into going back to the way I was when I last saw you," I admitted, dumping the vegetables into a salad bowl. "It won't happen again."

I set the bowl and a bottle of vinaigrette on the table and motioned for him to sit. I took the chicken-breasts out of the oven and set them on plates.

Cold. In control. Unemotional.

"Do you have any idea who's putting the hits out on you?" I asked as I took a bite of salad. "I imagine you'd want to take them out as soon as possible instead of wait for every merc in the known universe to invade this planet."

"You'd imagine correctly," he said between bites. "There's a bastard on Trigg IV who's forking out 3 million for my ass."

"As fine as your ass is, I don't think it's worth 3 mil," I dead-panned. "Trigg is a biologist system, isn't it? Though I heard one of the planets went rogue. Something about experimentation on how much pain the human body can take before the mind breaks. Synthesizing some sort of numbing serum to cancel out pain so that human soldiers can concentrate on fighting…"

"The universe decided that it was 'inhumane,'" he said indifferently.

"It is. The serum permanently severs nerve/brain connections. Sure, they can't feel pain, but they can't feel anything else either. Besides, if they can't feel pain, they can't tell when they've burned themselves, stabbed themselves, broken a bone," I finished my salad and started on my chicken. "It messes them up."

"Yes. It does," He finished his chicken and I put another one on his plate, which he started on immediately. "Now they're trying for something that will just increase the pain threshold."

"And they want you for experimentation," I said realizing. I put my fork down, my stomach suddenly queasy.

Trigg IV sold their serum to dictatorship planets. Planets that didn't care for the welfare of their soldiers. Didn't care if they lived or died. In fact, it was _given_ that the soldiers would die. After all, no pain meant you'd fight until you dropped, until the damage was too great that no amount of medical science could save you.

No pain…but no pleasure either. They couldn't feel the wind on their skin, the coolness of water. Only the ground beneath their feet and the gun in their hand.

I looked up, saw Riddick's gaze on my unfinished chicken, and slid the plate towards him. "Let me know when you plan to leave, so I don't cook and find no one's there to eat it," I said wryly.

The cocked eyebrow again. "When _I_ leave? Sweetness, you're going with me."

Urk?! I kept my face impassive. "Can't. I have my practice to attend to. Besides, why do I have to go?"

"Because I can't have you run off to the officials. This way, I know where exactly where you are and what you're doing. Besides, having a doctor will be handy." He leaned back in his chair as I cleared the dishes. "You strike me as the kind of person who hardly misses a day of work. I'll bet you have a couple months of vacation leave stacked up."

My eyes flicked to his and back to the soapy dishes. He was right, but…

"The administration would get suspicious, to say nothing of my patients. What am I supposed to tell them?" Excuses, but I don't think I'd survive being in a tight, cramped ship with the object of my wet dreams with my mind intact.

"Tell them you're going on vacation with your boyfriend," he said, a smirk on his face.

"Like hell."

* * *

"I'm going on vacation with my boyfriend," I said to the Chief of Staff. "Sorry to leave so abruptly, but the invitation was a bit sudden."

The Chief of Staff was an old, graying man. "Ah, Doctor Tithe, Mrs. Phillips has told us all about your secret paramour," he winked at me. "You young lovebirds go and have fun."

Lovebirds? "Thank you sir," I said, and walked out of the hospital.

I went straight to my apartment to grab my duffel bag. I'd gone shopping again. My slacks and business shirts weren't exactly for trudging through the thick forests of Trigg IV and assassinating one of the head scientists. Along with my clothes were a couple of knives, a gun and various toiletries.

I lugged my duffel down the stairs, hiked it over my shoulder, and set off towards the edge of the forest where Riddick had hidden his ship.

As I got closer to the city boundaries, I watched the tree-line get steadily closer, beckoning me. I pushed aside the sudden, bone deep yearning to drop my bag and run through the trees, darting between the vine covered trunks.

I shook my head to clear it. The whole reason I'd situated myself in the middle of a stinking, festering city, was to keep these cravings deep inside me. And now I was going to a planet covered entirely with trees…Lovely.

Cold. In control. Unemotional.

I could do this. My will was strong enough. I'd spent all my early years locking the hunger away. It would take far more than this to make me lose my hard won control. I'd manage. I always did.

I walked quickly through the trees, keeping a death grip on the strap of my duffel.

I finally saw Riddick, who was standing on the ramp of the hunk of metal that would take us to Trigg IV.

Wordlessly, I walked up the ramp and tossed my duffel behind my co-pilot seat.

"Let's get this over with," he said as he slid into the pilot's seat.

Indeed.

* * *

Oooh! What will happen on the ship? What are the origins of Chelsea's decidedly primitive desires? Will she be able to stand Trigg IV without losing her control? Read on, and these questions will be answered in due time!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the wait! I had a Chemistry test I had to study for and that took up a lot of my time. Actually, I _should_ be working on my English essay and studying for my Pre-Calc test, but since I love you guys (and Riddick) so much, I am sacrificing my homework time to write this for you.

Also, a note to my reviewers: Thank you, thank you for reviewing. I love to know that my stories are liked. I appreciate the feedback, the encouragement, and random comments immensely!

For non-reviewers: Please review! PLEASE!

* * *

The take-off had been a jerky ride. I'd enjoyed it greatly. The bumping and shaking of the titanium cage coupled with the screaming of the engines jacked up my adrenaline output by half. Unfortunately, the high wore off a couple minutes after we exited the atmosphere.

We'd been coasting in the emptiness of space for a couple hours now. The ship was silent except for the low hum of the computers and breathing.

It would take us a good seventy-two hours to get to Trigg IV. Three days, in a small, enclosed space, with Riddick, professional convict. This was a strange and unusual punishment. It was like locking a PMS ridden woman in a room with a bar of chocolate, except that the chocolate would bite your head off if you got too close to it.

I sighed. "So…" I said. "What's the plan for when we land?"

"We'll land a couple miles away, trek to the lab, take out the fucker with the bounty, and get out again," he said as he flipped the controls to autopilot. He flipped another switch and metal plates slid over the glass while the interior lights flipped off, one by one, until only the glow from the screens of controls lit the pod area.

The dimmed lighting created a sense of closeness. The small cockpit seemed even smaller as shadows and light danced across us.

"Oh, ok." I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I levered myself out of the seat and walked to the back of the ship.

I pulled out the cot and lay down, setting my glasses on a shelf by my head. There wasn't much to do except sleep until we got there. I twisted and turned, trying to find a comfortable spot. This was going to take some getting used to.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, I fell asleep.

* * *

I was running; running through fields of long grass and into a forest with trees that twisted and twined their branches in impossible designs. The wind egged me on, tugging at my clothes, leading me to a predetermined destination.

The setting sun warmed my back as I jumped over logs. My clothes snagged on branches and thorns until I ripped them from me. I abandoned my shoes in favor of feeling the earth beneath my feet.

The forest darkened as the sun set and the moon rose, bathing everything in a soft, blue glow. Suddenly I sensed I wasn't alone, and my rapidly beating heart quickened even more. I searched the shadows for my pursuer, but saw nothing. Still, the sense of someone following did not leave, and I darted from side to side until I broke out of the trees and into a clearing bathed in moonlight.

I stopped at the center and looked through the trees. A shadow detached itself from the black forest. My pulse sounded in my ears and fluttered at my throat. The cool air bathed my damp skin as I watched silver eyes reflect silver light.

He came out into the clearing, naked. He seemed unconcerned about this fact and kept his luminous eyes on me. The feeling of being hunted descended on my again as he prowled towards me.

I felt a warning growl rumble deep in my throat, but he didn't heed it and came ever closer. I darted to one side and he mirrored me. Closer. Closer.

I broke into a run, heading for the trees, but a solid mass hit me from the side, toppling me to the ground. I hissed and bit, screaming in feral rage when I couldn't throw him off my back. He pressed me to the earth and I struggled, reaching back and scratching his muscled chest, raking my nails across skin and leaving crimson lines of blood to trail their way down his flat stomach.

Then, the sensation of teeth at the back of my neck. My body went pliant and liquid, and I no longer fought him. Instead, I raised my hips up in offering. He growled, and the sensation trailed down my spine, bringing a new rush of wetness between my legs.

He'd taken me down. Earned his right to mate. To dominate me.

His teeth were a constant pressure at the base of my neck. The only other place we touched were where his large hands gripped my hips, pulling them back and up. His chest lowered to my back effectively caging me.

I felt him, hard and wide, probe at my weeping entrance and I widened my legs for that first, powerful thrust…

* * *

I woke with a gasp, my heart pounding and my clothes plastered to my body with sweat.

I was painfully aroused, and it took a few moments for me remind myself why pleasuring myself, relieving the throbbing ache between my legs, here, now, would _not _be a good idea.

God. The dream had felt so real. I could still feel the sensation of his, _Riddick's, _teeth sink into my neck.

I glanced at the pilot's seat. Riddick sat there completely motionless. Asleep.

I sighed in relief that he hadn't noticed anything. It would be fatally embarrassing if he knew what types of dream I'd been having, starring him.

I fell back to the thin mattress of the cot and tried to fall asleep again. If my imagination didn't shut up, I'd be a nervous wreck before we reached Trigg IV.

* * *

Hoped you liked this chapter! There'll be more where that came from in the next chapters, so stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter ^^

* * *

When I woke again, the interior lights were on, bathing everything in a candlelit-like glow.

"Sleep well?" Riddick's voice came from the cot behind me. I turned to look at him, but without my glasses, he was only a dark blur.

"Perfectly," I said lightly, my mind flashing back to the X-rated dream. "You?"

"I didn't sleep," he said with a smile in his voice.

My mind went blank. Crap. "Oh? What did you do instead?" I asked, nonchalantly, fighting the wave of embarrassment that washed through me. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop the stupid blush from rising, so I ducked my head and put on my glasses. He was sitting on the narrow cot, and now that I could see him clearly, I could see the amused smirk on his face.

He rose from his sitting position and walked past me, towards the cockpit.

"I thought about dreams," he said. Damn it he knew. My glasses began to fog from my flushed skin, so I whipped them off and set to polishing the lenses. "I thought about how people's subconscious desires make themselves known when someone's in the dream-state.

"How fascinating," I commented, keeping my gaze on my glasses. Riddick settled into the pilot's seat and swiveled it to face me.

"Do you know what it smells like when a woman's turned on, Chelsea?" he asked in his low, reverberating voice. His saying my name didn't help lessen the personal nature of the question.

I cleared my throat, and rubbed harder at the lenses. "I haven't much paid attention to that detail, no," I said matter-of-factly. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry."

I shoved my glasses back on my face, and walked quickly towards the small cooler that contained sandwiches and cold drinks for the trip. I grabbed a sandwich and turned around only to come face to face with Riddick's toned chest. He'd moved so quickly. So silently, across a good ten feet.

My hand tightened on the sandwich and I backed away quickly, hitting the wall of the ship. He followed and braced his arms on either side of my head, effectively caging me.

He lowered his head to my ear. "It's sweet and salty at the same time," he breathed. "Like the ocean. It's a warm musk that fills the air … distracting." My mouth ran dry, and I swallowed hard. "This scent," he said, taking a deep breath. "It's addicting. Every woman smells a bit different, but it's unmistakable…"

He was so close. The proximity of his body to mine made my hormones go haywire. God, why did I react this way to him? I asked myself the question silently, but I already knew the answer. He was so openly primal, and that called to something inside me, bringing a rush of heat through my body whenever he was near.

"That's very interesting," I said shakily.

Cold. In control. Unemotional.

I should have known my mantra wouldn't work. Not with Riddick.

He pressed closer his chest brushing the tips of my breasts. My nipples pebbled at the whisper of contact and my breasts grew heavy. I had the sudden urge to rub them against his chest like a cat, but somehow, I refrained.

His nostrils flared, and suddenly, he pushed away, leaving me a quivering mess leaning against the wall.

I had never been so embarrassed in my life…or so aroused. I heard something crinkle in my hand and I looked down. The sandwich was completely unrecognizable.

* * *

After that, the trip was uneventful. Riddick seemed to have forgotten about the unnerving conversation, and for that, I was grateful.

And after a while, when I was reminded of my actions during the course of the conversation, I was also angry; absolutely furious with myself. Seven years. Seven _fucking _years I'd tried to change myself, shut myself off from feeling, pretend I was _dangerous_ for Christ's sake, and it all went down the drain when he walked into my life again. Where had the "fuck you" attitude gone? Where was my backbone?!

…Who was I kidding?

It'd all been an act. I wasn't nearly as removed from human sentiment as I'd made myself up to be. I'd erected this persona because I'd been hurt when he'd said those things to me on that ship. I'd turned myself into someone he might respect, might be attracted to, _even_ when I _knew_ that I'd never see him again, I'd changed myself to please him. When I looked back now, I realize I hadn't been happy doing it. Keeping up the tough girl façade was hard work and it wore me out.

_I didn't want to do it anymore_, I realized. I hated not being myself. I hated that a man who'd never shown interest in me before, had so much control over me. I'd willingly changed my lifestyle, my nature, lived as someone else for years, because I'd been so affected by his words.

Now that I think about it. _That_ had been real weakness. Changing myself for a man who didn't want me? Pathetic.

There were two parts of me: the primitive, animalistic side that dreamed of running, and the modern woman side that craved emotion and to be herself. One side I kept leashed for obvious reasons. The other…I'd locked her away for no good reason at all.

Well no more. I didn't want to be a cold, unemotional bitch. It just wasn't me. I should've understood that when I noticed that mask slipping so often.

I felt a weight lift off my shoulders as I decided.

I wasn't going to act anymore. I was going to be me. And to hell with what Riddick thought.

* * *

Bet you didn't see that one coming did you? . Oh sure, the situation with the sexual tension was expected. But what about her revelation? I wonder how Riddick will take her sudden change in attitude 3 And what is her "real" personality anyway? Well, you've seen parts of it shine through during weak moments.

Will Riddick lose interest when he finds that she's changed yet again? Find out, next time on _Second Meeting._ (dramatic voice)

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok! In this chapter, Chelsea will begin to 'act' like herself. As most of you probably noticed, Chelsea's clinical mask seemed to slip quite often when Riddick was anywhere in the vicinity, letting some of her real self show through. Remember, Chelsea is a many-faceted individual, with her spazzy, outrageous and bubbly sides, as well as her serious, determined and humanly-cruel sides. Her façade for the past few years has simply been an uber-reinforcement of the latter sides of herself. So, when she finally lets go, hopefully it'll be noticeable.

For those of you getting extremely frustrated with the "lack of action," wink-wink-nudge-nudge, worry not! Soon, soon, very soon. Like…In the next chapter or so. I try to make my fictional relationships as believable as possible, meaning: I take a while to build the sexual tension before the actual explosion. So bear with me!

* * *

Trig IV was completely covered in forest. Coniferous forests populated the northern-and southern-most poles. Gradually, they gave away to deciduous trees and finally tropical forest at the equator. Various plants lived among the forest floors. There were no oceans, and any precipitation was immediately absorbed by the vegetation through their leaves. There were no ponds, no lakes or oceans. The entire planet was a gigantic green continent. The scientists depended on finding underground root-caverns where the trees and plants deposited excess water, or they'd die of dehydration.

There were various lab sites scattered across the planet's surface. However, there was a main site where the 'head honcho' resided, alone. He was the one who'd sent the bounty out on Riddick; the one we were after.

I was a bit surprised at myself for accepting the knowledge that Riddick was going to kill him. One would think that I, a doctor dedicated to saving lives, would protest, despite the mark (whose name, apparently, was Dean Michaels) being an inhumane monster... Oh wait, _that _was why I didn't care.

I walked up to the cockpit and looked out the windshield. A landing port quickly came into view. "Uh…Riddick. I thought we were supposed to kill this guy. Doesn't that involve sneaking in?"

"Yes," he replied as he typed in instructions for the ship to land. He unbuckled and slipped out of the chair as I continued to look at the nearing port.

"Um, I could be wrong, but this doesn't seem like sneaking," I turned to him and nearly swallowed my tongue. Riddick was busily clamping pressurized-cuffs to his wrists. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, the planet is covered in a wild mess of trees, with no visible roads. I don't have time to trek through some God forsaken forest while beating off the carnivorous plants, sneak both me _and _you into the lab, find the guy, and kill him. There's too much room for mistakes. So I came up with a better plan." He adjusted his goggles and motioned me towards him. "Cuff these to my biceps behind me."

"So your plan that consists of rendering you useless and immobile is what exactly?" I forced my hands not to linger on his arms as I attached the cuffs. Binding him was giving me a lot of ideas. They included chocolate syrup and lots and lots of bare skin…I shook my head to clear it and tried to focus on the topic at hand.

"You're going to collect the bounty on me."

I paused. "I am?"

"We'll be sent to his office, no questions asked. There will be no cameras, no mics. You let me go, and I kill his ass."

It made sense, I conceded to myself. According to Riddick's information on the Michaels, he was not a very social person, and he preferred to work alone. He was prone to holing up in his private lab, coming out only to collect the data his lab assistants gathered, so no one would notice if he didn't show.

I strapped my knives to my forearms and aimed my gun at Riddick as we descended the ramp towards the compound; they'd probably get confiscated at the door, but it wouldn't matter since there was a knife in a hidden compartment located in the cuffs. Plus, being armed reinforced my image of jaded mercenary. The moment I hit the release button, the cuffs would come off, and the knife would be in Riddick's hand.

We were met at the entrance by a sign instructing me to head down this hallway and turn into that corridor, and so on. I didn't see one human being or camera as I pushed Riddick along. Michaels really did like his privacy.

Surprisingly, there was no direction instructing me to drop my weapons.

We were led into a large, dimly lit library with no windows and shelves of books that reached the top of the high ceilings. In front of a large fireplace was a desk, behind which sat a man of about fifty. His skin was dry and wrinkly and his clothes and hair were dirty and unkempt. His lab coat must have been a pristine white once, but now was stained with what looked like blood. My stomach heaved with revulsion.

He stared at Riddick with an unwholesome lust. I imagined I could feel waves of disturbed energy radiating off him, sticking to my exposed skin; restrained myself from trying to rub off the unsettling feeling.

"So Ms. Todd," he said glancing disinterestedly at me. "You've brought the Riddick to me." Michaels' eyes had gone glassy and he was breathing rapidly. The nasty little prick was getting turned on! Then the glow in his eye dimmed a bit. "Did you bring him down yourself?"

"Hell no, I'm not that stupid. He killed three of my men, and another's in critical condition," I spat, and kicked Riddick behind the knee, sending him down in front of the desk and out of Michaels' sight. Simultaneously, I hit the release button on the cuff remotes. Silently, Riddick eased the cuffs off and slid the knife out of its hiding place.

"Yes, well, my condolences," he said carelessly, his hands fidgeting with the pen in his hands. "Now, I'm a busy man, Ms. Todd. I want to start experimentation as soon as possible. A specimen like this could last months. How long, do you think, until he breaks?" The last sentence was an eager query, whispered to himself.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to blast his brains out the back of his head and make sure he could never hurt another person again. Looking at him made me sick. _People like this shouldn't exist_, I thought to myself. _They're_ monsters, _not human. _My hands tightened reflexively on the gun; I had to remind myself to keep it aimed at Riddick.

Michaels pushed himself out of his chair and walked around his desk. "How much pain will you be able to withstand? How long—He's loose!"

Riddick sprang from his crouched position, hurling himself at the crazed biologist, knife slashing. Michaels reached into his lab coat pocket in a panic, but he never got to what was inside. In one smooth move, Riddick had slid his knife across Michaels' throat. Quickly, he stripped of Michaels' lab coat and wrapped it around the gushing wound. Hefting the body, he paced out into the hallway, into a room with windows, opened one, and tossed corpse into the vegetation outside. The carnivorous plants immediately seized the body, and in less than ten minutes, there was no sign of it.

"Michaels made it really easy for someone to kill him," I observed as we made our way back to the ship after collecting the discarded cuffs. Michaels had been stupid, making sure that no one was around to witness Riddick's delivery. He'd been completely alone.

Riddick grunted and continued walking.

We boarded the ship and set the course for my planet. As we lifted off, I realized that I hadn't at all been affected by the death of Michaels. I'd been so sickened by his presence that I'd felt nothing but relief when Riddick had slit his throat.

I grabbed a washcloth and scrubbed at every inch of skin I could reach, trying to get rid of the evil miasma that clung to my skin even now.

Unthinkingly, I did the same for Riddick, grabbing his arms and hands, washing away the last remnants of that despicable man. It wasn't until I'd levered myself onto the tips of my toes to reach for his neck, that I realized what I was doing.

I froze with one hand in the center of his chest, the other holding the damp washcloth and stared into his goggles. I could feel his heart beat inside his chest. We were so close that every inhalation of air made our chests brush. Swallowing hard I stepped back and turned away.

"So," I said, trying to alleviate the awkwardness. "Where next?"

He was silent for so long that I didn't think he was going to answer. Finally, he said, "Oceana," he said, "And after that, Lesser Dawn. All in all, it'll be about a two week trip."

With that, he turned to the controls.

Two weeks…Well, hell!

* * *

I know, I know, disturbing lack of any sexual feeling whatsoever. But worry not. For all of you sex fiends out there, there will be sex in the next chapter! Thank you for waiting so patiently. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Egads! I just looked back at the last chapter, and I noticed tons of mistakes in spelling and words I forgot to delete when I changed course of events. I've gone back and changed them. If you notice any more mistakes, please tell me so that I can correct them. I know how annoying it is to read stories with bad grammar, punctuation, etc.

And thank you to all you reviewers.

* * *

Oceana, the water planet. Unlike Trigg IV, this planet was entirely covered in water, except for three large islands located in each of Oceana's tropical seas. The islands, appropriately named Stranded, Marooned, and Bob, were a veritable tropic paradise with leafy green, palm-like trees, blooming island flowers, and white sand beaches.

Oceana was largely a tourist planet. The islands, each approximately the size of Earth's Florida, boasted several resorts, scuba-diving lessons, fishing trips, and month long cruises from island to island. Our target was Damian Peters, the owner of a prison planet who wanted to boast that he had the universe's most dangerous man behind bars at his 'establishment'; i.e. he wanted fame and more 'business'. He vacationed regularly on Oceana, and we were dropping by for a surprise visit.

We landed on the aquatic vacation planet right when the various night clubs began opening for business. Peters fancied himself a playboy and regularly patronized the higher end clubs; that's where we'd find him, but not for a while. He liked to make his entrance when the clubs were in full swing.

Riddick and I strolled hand in hand into a modest hotel, playing up the "we're-a-loving-couple" ploy for all it was worth, him whispering sweet nothings in my ear, and me giggling up a storm. No one paid any attention to flirting couples on Oceana; they were a dime a dozen here. No one would be able to describe us.

However, our façade also meant that we had to book a room with one Queen-sized bed. Too many questions would be asked if we requested two separate rooms or a room with two beds.

The second we entered our room, the whispering stopped, physical contact was discontinued, and he left me in the foyer to check for bugs. I sighed softly to myself. For all that we'd only been pretending, it had felt nice.

Riddick gave the OK, and I dropped my bag by the bed, grabbed some clothes, and headed towards the bathroom. I felt icky and oily; five days on a hunk of metal without a shower had me fantasizing about hot water and soap.

I set my things on the counter, took off my glasses, and stepped into the steaming water. The jets of water pounding my back and head made me moan in ecstasy, and I couldn't help but just stand, immobile, as the heated water cascaded over my body. I snapped myself out of my shower-induced rapture and scrubbed the apple-blossom scented shampoo and body wash into my hair and skin.

I stepped out of the shower and was in the process of lotioning my freshly shaved legs, when the door opened. I was so surprised it took me a couple beats to cover all the important bits.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded. "Can't you see I'm naked here?!"

Riddick ran his goggled gaze down my body. "I noticed," he smirked.

I flushed in embarrassment and irritation. "So get out," I spat, wrapping a towel around myself and shoving my glasses onto my face. They fogged immediately, but I didn't take them off.

"Save your feminine outrage for someone who cares," he said disinterestedly. "You don't have anything I haven't seen before." He walked into the closet sized room, deliberately crowding me in the small space, and took off his shirt.

Realizing he was just going to strip whether I was still there or not, I took the safe route and retreated to the relative safety of the bedroom.

"Don't go anywhere," he said as I closed the door. "We have to go shopping."

* * *

"I look like a call girl," I said.

"This is true," Riddick's voice came from the other side of the changing curtain. Men had it so easy. Just throw on a black muscle-T and pants, and they were ready.

Riddick had looked over the clothes I'd brought with me and said that nothing would do for club-wear. Next thing I knew, I was being hauled to a store and shoved into a dressing stall.

"If I bend over, I'll flash the entire room," I stated. "I can understand showing a little skin to blend with the crowd, but this is over the top." The tiny black dress barely covered my cheeks, and not the ones you rouged. It was perfect if you were competing for Skank of the Year. "I'm not buying this." I peeled off the almost dress and threw on my own clothes.

The store clerk glanced up as I walked out. "Didn't you like it?" she asked in dismay. She'd been the one who'd picked out the dress.

"I'm, ah, going for a different kind of look," I said. "I think I'll pick out my own things, thank you. I scanned the racks of the boutique and picked out what I wanted, returning to the changing stall.

This was better. It was still suggestive, but at least I was properly covered. A low cut, army green tank clung to my breasts and belly. Soft, black leather pants that laced up the sides from knee to hip graced my legs, the monotony of the fabric jazzed up a bit with pockets of various sizes; kind of like cargo pants. My glasses kind of clashed with the look, but I wasn't taking them off. I grabbed a pair of combat boots and walked out.

"Not bad, sweetness," Riddick said. He walked over and ran his hands down my sides. "Understated, but sexy." It was a show, of course, for the store clerk, but my heart speeded anyway and I was intensely aware of his hands resting evocatively on my hips.

I paid and we made our way out of the shop.

* * *

The plan was to go to Peters' club where we'd put him under surveillance. We'd follow him back to his vacation home and snag him. Peters wasn't a bad man, just ambitious. Riddick thought a quiet warning would be enough to convince him to retract the bounty. If Peters was smart, he'd do it.

The moment we walked through the door, we were almost blown away by the music. It pounded through the floor and up my legs, and the lighting didn't help the disconcerting effect. As we'd decided before hand, I made my way to the bar while he faded into the crowd. If we split up, we'd have a better chance of locating him.

The bar was a glass covered balcony overlooking the dance floor. It was sound proof, which was a relief to my senses. I took a seat in one of the booths and ordered a club soda with a twist of lime. No alcohol for me. More than anything, I hated being embarrassed, and the most embarrassing things happened when one was drunk.

I'd been sitting for about fifteen minutes, nursing my drink and watching the dance-floor, when Riddick walked in. He shook his head at my questioning glance. He hadn't yet found Peters.

I sighed and went back to my drink, continually scanning the dance-floor. When I glanced up again, Riddick was surrounded on all sides, with women. One of them edged closer, her hips swaying suggestively, and pressed her ample breasts against his arm leaning up to whisper something in his ear. I glared as he chuckled and moved to whisper something back. Not to be outdone, a tall brunette in a sequined skirt latched onto his arm and put his palm against her chest. Anger, jealousy, and, I admit it, possessiveness raced through my veins. I wanted to claw their eyes out.

Riddick raised his eyes to mine and smiled challengingly, reminding me that we weren't really together; it was just for show. He turned his attention back to the women around him. I couldn't help the hurt that stabbed through my heart and I looked away quickly.

He knew I wanted him. I'd come to that conclusion after the episode on the ship. But now he was punishing me; showing me how little I meant to him. Purposely trying to make me jealous, he wanted to show me how much control he had over me. Fine. That was the game he wanted to play? Then we'd play.

I relaxed my observant pose, splaying my legs under the table and leaning forward so that my breasts strained against the thin cloth of my tank. I pressed the cool glass of soda against my neck; a bead of icy condensation ran down my neck and between my breasts, making my nipples pebble beneath the thin bra and shirt.

In no time, the first man approached, sliding into the booth across from me. "Hello there," he said, his eyes on my breasts.

"Hello yourself," my voice was a throaty purr, designed to send any blood in his brain, straight between his legs. Hey, just because I hadn't had sex in eleven years didn't mean I'd forgotten how to seduce a man. A glance at Riddick assured me he had heard the change in my voice.

The man's eyes widened at my tone and he swallowed hungrily, dragging his eyes up to my face. I kept eye contact as I fished an ice cube from my drink and slowly pushed it between my lips. His breathing escalated and his pupils dilated as he watched.

That's when the second man slid into the seat next to me.

I flirted with the both of them, brushing my hand across this one's arm, leaning closer to whisper in that one's ear.

I watched Riddick out of the corner of my eye. His gaze darted from me to the two men and back again ignoring the women around him, and narrowed his eyes at me.

_Ha, _I thought to myself. _Didn't think I had it in me, did you?_

However, it wasn't until the man beside me put his hand on my waist and pulled me to him that Riddick moved. Suddenly, he was at the table, rage and, dare I say it? Jealousy, pulsing off him in waves.

"We're leaving, Chelsea," he growled, dragging the man out of the booth and pulling me out the door, leaving the men complaining in loud drunk voices. Our quest for Damian Peters was temporarily forgotten.

He double timed it to our hotel room, walked through the door, and closed it with a crash.

The room was dark, the only light coming through the window. His eyes gleamed as he stalked towards me.

"Just what the fuck did you think you were doing Chelsea?" he asked, his voice a deep rumble.

"Having a conversation with two amiable men," I replied with a yawn. "Is that a problem?"

"Conversation my ass. They were undressing you with their eyes," he said coming nearer.

"Hmm," I said putting a finger to my lips. "They were, weren't they?" I looked at him. "But then, those women were doing the same and more to you, so you really aren't in any position to lecture me."

I turned my back on him and walked towards the bedroom. "What I decide to do with other men is none of your concern."

I found myself tossed on the bed, pinned beneath Riddick's hard body. "The hell it isn't," he growled, pinning my hips to the mattress with his. He crushed his lips to mine, his tongue plunging into my mouth.

He ripped his mouth away and tore my tank off my body and quickly removing the lace bra. My breasts spilled into his hands and he cupped them, his thumbs teasing my nipples.

"You are mine," he growled as I arched into his touch. "All of this is mine."

He took my nipple between his teeth and bit it gently, growling in approval when I arched and moaned.

"No one else can have you," he traced the diamonds of skin bared by my pants. The ties fell away and I lay there on the bed in nothing but a pair of plain black underwear.

Riddick ran his hands across my hips and down my legs. "Say it," he whispered raggedly as he gripped my ankles.

"Only if you promise you won't pull another stunt like tonight at the bar," I said breathily, trying to focus. "I'm a very possessive person, and I don't share. You should understand that." I looked at him steadily. "No other women. Not while you're with me." He nodded.

"No other women," he let go of my ankles to strip off his shirt. "Now say it."

I ran my eyes down his powerful shoulders and well defined chest. A rush of liquid desire pooled between my legs and his nostrils flared taking in the scent. "I'm yours," I agreed, and a satisfied smile graced his face.

His mouth was back on mine, his lips firm and demanding as he claimed me. I gripped his shoulders, sinking my nails into the muscle of his back. His lips trailed kisses down my neck, nipping at my sensitive skin, and laving his tongue over the small hurts. Not to be outdone, I sank my teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, marking him as mine.

His erect member swelled even more against my thigh and he moved down my body, suckling at my breasts, my nipples, until they were swollen and distended. He kneeled on the bed and dragged my thighs over his shoulders, effortlessly lifting my hips to his mouth.

Once he had me positioned the way he wanted, he ran a finger along my cleft, making me gasp.

"You're wet," he said, stroking me through the cloth of my underwear. "You're so wet you've soaked the fabric of you panties." He stuck his finger into his mouth and sucked, "You taste so good." His eyes glowed as I looked up at him from my vulnerable position.

My head and shoulders were still on the bed, but the rest of my torso was lifted up. He cupped my ass and dipped his head between my legs, like an offering to himself.

My eyes widened as I felt his tongue rasp across my panties. He found my clitoris and sucked lightly through the damp cloth, drawing small cries from my throat.

"God, you're gorgeous," he said, looking down at me. My glasses were askew and he reached down and set them on the bed side table. "But I want to feel more than cloth in my mouth."

He ripped the delicate lingerie at the seams, tossing the now useless bit of material over his shoulder, to the floor.

Now I was completely bare to his gaze. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Then, keeping his eyes on mine, he lowered his lips to my damp curls. There was no gentle lapping this time. No, this time he thrust his tongue inside me repeatedly, fucking me with his mouth. His tongue plunged in and out, faster and faster, coiling the delicious heat building inside me like a spring. I writhed, my hips gyrating in time to his thrusts and couldn't stop the cries of pleasure being ripped from my throat.

I fisted my hands in the mussed sheets and clawed at the mattress, mindless with pleasure. I tossed my head from side to side and tried to pull myself away from his mouth and the unbearable sensation of his lips on the most private part of myself, but he held me in place and fed voraciously despite my weak struggles.

Finally he flicked the tip of his tongue over my clit once, twice, three times, and I came, my breath caught in my throat as I shattered.

He stripped off his pants as thrills of pleasure continued to jolt through my body. His cock was thick; the dark, plumb shaped head was almost as big as my fist, and the condom he slid on didn't lessen how impressive it was.

Slowly, he slid one finger, then two, inside my weeping opening. He scissored the long, thick digits widening my passage as best he could; preparing me for when he claimed me with his body. He curled his fingers inside me, dragged the tips over my sensitive inner walls.

Then, with a throaty groan, he pushed into me, even while the last threads of my orgasm fluttered through my core. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he thrust, slowly, stretching the slick muscle.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he gasped, gulping for air. "You're tighter than a virgin. God, you feel like hot, wet, silk." He sheathed himself completely. I shifted my hips, adjusting to the feeling of him, hot and hard, driven into my very core.

"You ok, sweetness?" he asked in a strained voice. I could feel him holding himself still, struggling not to withdraw and thrust as hard as he could.

I smiled evilly and tightened my abdominal muscles around him. He let his breath out in a strangled gasp, and thrust again, hard, before he regained his control. I arched and ground my hips against him, trailing my fingers down his chest, running my nails over his copper nipples.

"Make me come again, Riddick," I breathed. "I've never come twice in one go before, but I feel so close already…" I didn't have to tell him twice. He began to thrust hard and fast and I lowered my legs to wrap them around his waist as he pistoned in and out of me. Riddick slid a hand between our bodies and thrust his fingers into my curls, searching…He pinched my clit between his thumb and forefinger and pumped it in time to his thrusts.

The pressure built low in my stomach. I arched and dug my heels into his back and with one final thrust, he brought the both of us. He roared as he came, pressing me into the mattress. I heard someone scream. I think it was me.

He fell on top of me, breathing heavily and rolled so that I lay on top of him. I sighed and stretched out on him, enjoying the feel of hot skin and hard muscle against my body. I dozed off, held in his arms.

* * *

I hope you liked the extra long chapter! I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm sorry for taking so long, but I re-wrote it three times because I couldn't get the right mood. I think I finally did it though.

Tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, and welcome to another installment of Second Meeting. Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but I've had an extremely busy week. Anyway, without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

Someone was rubbing their hand over my back, a very large, very warm hand. I slowly opened my eyes halfway and levered myself off a warm, hard chest, peeling our sweat cemented skin away from each other, until I was straddling his hips.

Riddick's hand dropped from my back and rested on my hip, his fingers slightly digging into my flesh. I reveled in his touch. A touch I'd been craving for seven years; a touch that was all mine…for now, at any rate.

I glanced over my shoulder at the darkening light let in by the window. We'd slept an entire day away. If we wanted to approach Peters, we'd have to do it tonight.

Riddick's hands began to move again, massaging my thighs and lower back, paying special attention to my derriere. I gave him a knowing look as he squeezed the half globes demandingly.

"What time is it?" I asked softly, raising my arms over my head and arching my back, joints popping back into place after last nights wild ride.

"We've got a couple hours until the club opens," he said, his grip tightening on my butt. I smirked with satisfaction when his eyes followed my breasts; he focused intently, that my nipples tightened under his heated gaze. "And if you keep doing that," he said, shifting his gaze upwards. "I'm going to have to fuck you."

My womb clenched in anticipation, and I froze in place, arms still stretched above my head. I blinked in semi-confusion, not quite sure what I was doing to make his cock swell and rise. Not that I minded much.

I ran my eyes down his body, my eyes pausing that the bite-mark at his neck. I lowered my arms and traced the bruised outline of my teeth on his skin.

"That wasn't very nice of you," he said, his rumbling voice thrumming through my body, making it quicken and shake. "You claimed me here." He brought his hand up, laying it across the bite.

"Well," I said, rising up on my knees. "You claimed me _here_." I took his hand and cupped it between my legs, purring as he ground his palm against me.

He growled and thrust his middle finger inside my still sensitive sheath, making me gasp and arch above him. "I warned you," he rasped, pushing his finger deep inside me. "Now I have to fuck you."

My chuckles turned into breathy moans and gasps as he made good on his promise.

* * *

The club was just as noisy and crowded as it had been last night, but with one big difference: Damian Peters was there.

He was a good looking man in his early- to mid-thirties, with laughing blue eyes and short blond hair.

I caught Riddick's goggled gaze with my bespectacled one, and he nodded. The plan was a go.

Peters partied well past midnight, flirting and socializing, indulging in a couple drink, but never becoming inebriated. He talked business with various business CEOs, convincing this one to invest in his prison, convincing that one that he would be a good investor. My respect for him grew. Riddick was right. He wasn't a "bad" man per se, just an ambitious one.

Finally, he left the club. Riddick waited two minutes and left also. Three minutes later, I followed.

The night was cool, and six of Oceana's seventeen moons lit the night sky with a bright, pearlescent glow.

Following Peters was easy. He went straight to his villa, taking no pit stops or detours on the way. That's why I wasn't surprised when he turned and smiled right at me.

"Care to join me for a drink, miss?" he asked, his teeth flashing in the moonlight. "I assume you'd like to speak to me seeing as you've been following me for a while now.

Excellent, I thought to myself. Riddick was right. Peters would sense someone following him, but assume there was only one person.

I followed him into his house and sat in one of the love-seats. He chose the seat across from me and folded his hands. "I have a proposition for you, Mr. Peters." I said, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"Oh?" he asked leaning forward in his chair. "What kind of proposition would this be? No offense, but, you're not really my type, if you get my drift."

I rolled my eyes. How many times had I heard that now? "It's a matter of business, Mr. Peters." I leveled my gaze at him and barely glanced at a shadow that detached itself from the darkness behind Damian. "Rescind the bounty on one Richard B. Riddick, and survive to live another day."

Peters eased back in his chair and lifted an ankle to his knee. "This is an interesting proposition, Miss…?"

I smiled coolly and didn't answer. He chuckled and continued, "You're in a lot more danger than I am. I have various security cameras, silent alarms, _and_," he paused. "I have a weapon aimed in your direction." He pulled a pistol out from his suit jacket.

"What a coincidence," I smiled. "So do I." He blinked in surprise at the Browning Hi-Power in my hand.

"It would seem we are at an impasse," he sighed.

"Not exactly," came Riddick's voice from behind Peters' chair. He knocked the gun out of Peters' hand and aimed his own at the back of his head. Peters slowly raised his arms.

"…I see," he sighed. "And I assume that everything has been disconnected?"

"You would assume correctly," I said calmly, my gun still aimed at him. "Take the bounty off of Riddick and you will escape with your life. If ever the bounty re-emerges with your name as the benefactor, co-benefactor, or you are found to have any doing with the posting of the bond, we will kill you. Is that quite clear?"

"Most definitely," he said. I had to hand it to him; he could certainly keep calm in a life-threatening situation. "I'll have the bond retracted immediately."

I walked over to his desk and booted up his computer with gloved hands. "What's the retraction number?" I asked. He gave it to me, and I typed in the twenty-two number password. With that, the bond was retracted.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Peters," I said as I left through the front door. "And don't worry. You'll soon have a convict in the cell of your prison who, while not Riddick, will still bring you the publicity you desire."

With that, I left, walking through the moonlight. Ten minutes later, Riddick joined me and we walked to the hotel together.

"I think that went pretty well," I said as walked. Riddick glanced at me and continued walking.

"Hmm."

* * *

Und, voila! Have a nice day/afternoon/evening .


	11. Chapter 11

I am sosososososososososososo sorry for the unbelievably late chapter! I got sick, and now finals week is coming up, and I am/was exhausted from tennis practice and kickboxing. Forgive me!

* * *

The sky on Lesser Dawn was shades of red, orange and pink. The planet was eternally bathed in the light of sunrise. The sun never rose or set; instead, it hovered on the horizon lighting the landscape with its half-light.

Lesser Dawn was the home planet of one of the most distasteful mobs this corner of the nebula. They were big on flesh markets, slaves, prostitution, and of course, murder. Mobs were greatly romanticized in works of fiction, but there was nothing romantic about this particular group.

Riddick landed the ship in the middle of a barren forest. The trees were leafless; bare skeletons of what was once a growing forest. Now though, dry branches crackled in the equally dry air.

"It looks so _desolate," _I said quietly, sand crunching underneath my feet as we headed toward the nearest mob-town.

Riddick glanced around disinterestedly and continued walking. "Let's go."

It wasn't long before we broke through the tree line and left the strange forest behind. When I glanced back over my shoulder, I couldn't shake the feeling that the trees seemed an awful lot like grave-markers.

* * *

As we got closer to the town, we started to see some signs of life. A weed here, a shrub there, until it broke out into a Mediterranean paradise. Spanish style Hacienda's grouped together in the middle of the town. As we neared its edges, I glanced up at Riddick. He'd been acting strangely after the Peters trap, but I ignored. Maybe it was a male version of PMS.

"So what's the best way to sneak in?" I asked, ready for anything…

"I think a direct approach is best with these guys, so let's just knock on the door," he said calmly.

_Except_ for that.

"Uhh…what?" I asked rubbing my ear, sure I had been mistaken.

"You heard me," he said, and stalked up the front steps of the largest residence. I scampered after him, shoving my glasses higher up my nose. I got there just in time to hear the doorbell ring inside.

The door was opened by a tall man. I suppose he was supposed to look like a butler, but the effect was kind of ruined by the gun in his hand.

"Mr. Riddick?" he asked, his eyes widening the slightest bit. Then a grin spread across his face, and a mocking laugh spilled out. "Please follow me."

He cocked the gun. We followed.

* * *

_(Four hours later…)_

"WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Riddick roared, his calm façade shattered as he started up the ship and sped off the planet. The scent of blood sweat and gunpowder permeated the air.

"I was doing exactly what you told me to do!" I exclaimed, confused as to why he was so angry. "I retreated and took a shot when you were clear."

"You call stopping in the middle of the courtyard _retreating?_ You were a sitting duck! If I hadn't pushed you out of the way, you'd still be on that planet, lying in a pool of your own, goddamn, blood!" He pushed himself out of the chair and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me with each word. I put my hands on his chest and looked up into his flashing silver eyes. Thank god he was ok. Thank god. I ran my hand soothingly up and down his chest, willing him to calm down. Adrenaline was still coursing through our veins, courtesy of various near-death experiences.

He stopped shaking me long enough for me to say, "I needed to make sure I had a clean shot. I can't just spray bullets willy-nilly when you're fighting in close combat. Besides, nothing happened! I got the shot off, you shoved me out of the courtyard, under that overhang, and we got out."

Suddenly, he thrust me into a chair and dropped into a crouch in front of me, leaning forward until his face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my face. "I can't have any distractions, Chelsea," he growled. "And if you can't focus yourself, I'll get rid of you, I swear I will. We have sex, you want me, but apparently that's not a good idea if you lose your ability to think straight."

My eyes narrowed in fury.

"Yes, Riddick, I want you," I hissed. "I want you, just like I did seven years ago, just like I did last week, and this morning. I've never stopped." I planted my hands on his chest and shoved with all my strength, shifting him enough that I could escape.

"But what makes you think that I'd let you 'distract' me like that? Have I ever given you reason to believe that I can't think with my _big_ brain? I have _never _let my attraction for you wash away common sense. I can't help that you appeal to me; I thought I appealed to you, too. But if you wanted to end it, you could have just said so. You didn't have to make up all this shit just to get out of sleeping with me, you rat-bastard! " I stood there after my outburst, quivering with rage. "Take me home Riddick, then you can head to where ever the hell your next desti-fucking-nation is."

I turned away and walked to the back of the ship to clean off the dirt and grime that had collected on my skin during our escapade on Lesser Dawn.

Damn him for labeling my attraction for him a weakness. Damn him. I took off my glasses and set them on a shelf before moving my cot, which we'd pushed together to have more room to sleep in, back to its original position.

I'd known that our relationship would end by the time I returned to my jungle planet, but I hadn't thought he'd stoop so low as to come up with a half assed excuse like that. My attraction making me lose focus indeed. Talk about arrogance.

I curled up on my side, pulling my knees against my chest. My heart ached and my body cried for me to run back to him and make it all better.

Damn him to hell and beyond.

* * *

END!...Well, not forever, but just for this chapter. If you want to know the details of what happened on Lesser Dawn, stay tuned for the next chapter! Anyhow, sorry again for the wait. Please review! I love hearing your comments.


	12. POLL!

Alrighty then. As some of you have so intuitively observed, Second Meeting is drawing to a close :O But I'm having a bit of trouble with the ending. I'm torn between happy, sad, or in-character. So it's all up to you readers! Help me out here!

-Happy, duh! Chelsea gets the guy!

-Sad. Kill one of them off :D

-In-character. We all know that Riddick would never settle down with one woman. Stay true to TcoR!

Message me with your answers so I can start the beginning of the end! (And don't worry. I haven't forgotten about the "Lost Hours" sequence. I'm just…slightly preoccupied right now . )


End file.
